leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-217.212.230.11-20130224171209/@comment-5606883-20130228101727
@^ Took the words from my mouth and then some. +1 @original Ever wonder why Kayle is the only champion with an invicibility move? Because she needs something to make up for her lack of defense and escape abilities (1 form of CC (a slow), 0 dashes) Kayle is an all-in champion. One of her attributes is "Support" yet you don't see Kayle supports out there, do ya? Its because years ago people figured out that Kayle is much more effective as a damaging dps AP or AD Carry. Her passive gives her a natural advantage in Season 3 since Riot changed how armor/armor pen and MR/MPen work which now makes her passive a Malady+Black Cleaver at lvl1. Kayle is squishy because she can't build defense and be effective. Thats why she does not have the metarole as a tank. Wonder why good Kayle players build Attack Speed instead of a Randoin's Omen? Because its 10x more effective on her. Tell me when you see somebody going Tanky Ashe or AP Riven. No, I don't think Kayle is OP. I don't think any champion is OP because that is the lazy excuse of a bad player. There are better players and counterpicks, there is no such thing as an OP champion until they come out with a champion that starts out at lvl 18 with a passive that gives them the effects of every item in the game and has all 4 abilities being a stronger version of Karthus' ulti- each with a 2 second cooldown. There is no champion like that, therefor there are no OP champions. If you go Twitch in the mid lane against a LeBlanc then ofcourse you are going to have a hard lane because you severly counterpicked yourself. However if you pick Galio against LeBlanc then you will most likely shut her down because he is a hard counter to her. There are many counters to Kayle, its just because of her kit that these counter champions require skill to use and to counter effectivly. Fizz can dash in and burst Kayle, go untargetable and disengage before she can even land a Q on him. Anivia can poke from across the lane and bully Kayle out of CS, and once lvl 6 comes she just gets stronger because of her stun+ulti combo which will reduce her Attack Speed which will only give Anivia an even greater advantage. Malzahar can poke Kayle to death with his Q and E alone, and when she overcommits he can either bait out her ulti or use his ulti before she can and then she is dead because she can't cast Intervention while surpressed. With Elise, when Kayle tries to slow you and combo you with E while you jump in air, avoid that skill, jump on her, Q W her, get in normal mode, stun her and Q W her again. She will either die while stunned or ulti to get away- giving you a free farm lane and a perfect chance to roam to other lanes and get a kill for the top or bot lane. Pantheon can block her damage --> spear (high damage) --> stun --> get another shield --> nuke --> disengage or go for a kill. Not to mention his spear is one of the most evil pokes in the game. Jayce can poke the hell out of Kayle with his Q, or go in with his hammer form- jump on her, activate field, dps her, and when she starts to fight back just knock her back away. Switch back to gun form and kite her or throw another Q. Lee Sin can out sustain her, jump around the lane winning trades because he can engage then safeguard out before she can get him. If she does hit Lee Sin, he can easily Lifesteal back up on minions. Wear her down and then go in for a secure kill with Tempest/Cripple. Kha Zix (along with 90% of all other popular AD Bruisers) will enjoy significantly increased MR per lvl ratios and kits desinged to counter AP mids like Kayle if she is goin AP mid. W+heal --> Q --> E away for no retaliation and she just lost 1/4 of her HP. Build a Hexdrinker if she gets ahead and all the more advantages for you! Kayle isn't OP. No champion is OP. Every champion has their counters, I -hate- it when I see QQers complaining about a champion being OP just because they lost to one in lane or whatever else their reason is. EVERY champion has their strengths and weaknesses, and some are better matchups for certain situations than others. But every champion is strong against certain champions and weak against others.